The aims of the Career Development Core of the NYCC-SPOTRIAS are to provide for the training of young investigators planning active research careers in academic neurology with a focus on translational acute stroke research. Careers in stroke research have been a strong goal of our 20-year training program. All of our prior trainees have actively participated in our ongoing research studies, some have successfully achieved independent NIH funding, and 7 of our more recent trainees have been supported by K awards. The growth of the program has depended on attracting able candidates, providing a supportive environment for career development, and relying on the senior faculty as mentors. Our proposal for the 1-year SPOTRIAS-sponsored fellowship program builds on the foundation of a strong clinical program for the new Vascular Neurology residency. The multi-disciplinary faculty includes neurologists with a specialized expertise in the care of patients with stroke, interventional neuroradiologists, neurointensivists, neuroradiologists, neurosurgeons, emergency room physicians, cardiologists, rehabilitation medicine physicians, ultrasonographers, epidemiologists, and statisticians. Clinical training is provided through hospital rotations on the Neurovascular Unit, Neurointensive Care Unit, Non-invasive ultrasound laboratory, outpatient consultation offices, didactic conferences, case conferences, and lecture courses. The additional year of funding through SPOTRIAS will provide for the fellow to get training in the methods of translational research through a combination of 4-6 didactic courses in our Mailman School of Public Health, active participation in an ongoing acute stroke translational research project, and fostering a supportive mentored relationship with our faculty translational stroke researchers.